A Wide Open Road
by Smitty87
Summary: The seed of romance as been planted, but other things are going on like Jake & Rick's feud, Bonn's stress, and Luke's past might just destroy him. I'm trying to fix the story right now if you see something thats needs to be fixed tell me. thank you
1. The players

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or anything in this story. Now I'm sad.

I'm new at this so please be kind.

………………………………………….

At the Possible residents Kim, Ron, Bonnie, and Monique were getting ready for their road trip to college, which began at midnight. They plan to say their goodbye's to there family's around dinner time and go to sleep at Kim's at 9:00 p.m. then get up at 12:00 a.m. and drive all night until they got to the college. It had been a whole year since the four of them graduated from Middleton high and they had all changed. Kim and Ron had finally come to term's that they were never meant to be, but they had ended it on a good term's and kept their friend ship instead. Bonnie had changed a lot in the past year, she too parted ways with Jr. and became nicer to Kim and her friends and soon found her company better then she would have ever thought. As for Monique she too was changing and found herself more interested in business and fashion, but a small part her had began to look at her dear friend Kim in a different way, but she just ignore as her fashion of clothing was getting better. The four of them were doing a last minute run though of all their supplies.

"Mini fridge?" asked Kim

"Check." Replied Ron.

"Bathroom towels?" Kim asked again

"Check" answered Monique.

"Good. Now the microwave?"

Bonnie looked around quick and said "No microwave here Kim"

"What! Are you sure it's not here?"

"I'm sure it's not here I've checked and it's not here."

Kim sighed before screaming out "Tweebs!" Before anyone could stop her Kim was gone in hunt of her little brother's. Her three friends looked on and knew they had to help her and they too were gone for the room.

--------------

The suburban had been made in the late 80's and its glory days were long gone, but it was built to last and probably would last another life time, if the two young men inside hadn't load it like it was a heavy truck. That was the reason why they had a flat tire and on the side of the road trying to find the spare.

The driver was lived "where is that stupid tire!"

His amigo was screaming "Why did we bring that stupid refrigerator?"

"Well cause I don't want to share. Sharing is a real problem".

"Yea and the C.I.A. just did a Cracker Jack job in Iraq and Wall Street was so… ah just forget it. Let's just find the tire before we get killed out here."

After looking though the old SUV for another 15 minutes they found the tire and were soon on their way to their motel for the night. The two of them had been friends since middle school and were friends to the end, even though at times they wanted to kill each other.

-------------

To anyone who ever said 'trucks are big and slow' they are only half right. It was around 3:00 a.m. in the morning as the black Peterbilt 379 hit its jake-brake to take the turn. The 23 year old driver smiled as he heard the brbrbrbrbrbbr of the jake-brake, it was music to his ears. As soon as the semi came out of the turn the driver took a look at his clock, which read 3:45 a.m., and hit the gas and let his engine wine before he shifted in to ninth gear which was followed by two pillars of black smoke coming out of the stacks. The driver took a look over his left shoulder knowing that no one would be there; it was some thing he gotten after the accident, but that didn't matter now. Inside the trucks cab Dave Dudley's Six days On the Road was playing.

'It was nice to hear an old trucking song every now and then' the driver thought.


	2. New faces and places

Disclaimer I don't own Kim Possible. I'm going to cry a river now.

………………….

The plan was that they would wake up at midnight get their gear in the car and drive all night until they arrived, but of course no plan ever

goes right. They all got up on time and move fast to get all their stuff in, but that's when thing's went wrong. It turned out that they couldn't fit

every thing in the trunk and to put some of their things in the back seat, which for Ron and Bonn wasn't very pleasant at all. While on the road Kim,

Bonn, and Monique took turns driving while every one else tried to sleep. It was Kim's turn when the sun finally came up, it kind of make her

happy that the trip was almost over and it made her even happy that Monique was sitting right beside her for the home stretch, but or some

reason she couldn't take her eye's off of her. A few hours later they had made it to the college's GYM to sign in. When they entered they were

shocked at all the line's, it was complete and udder chaos. For a moment of time the teen hero and her friend's jaws gaped at the countless

lines, it was so bad that Ron fainted.

"So much for getting here early" Kim said

"We'll be for a week before we get out of here" Bonn replied

"Cool it you two, it look like we have to go our own ways to get anything done." said Monique.

The group of friends then went their own ways

and hoped they would see each other soon. Kim headed straight for the info both, which had only a few people around it. Kim ran as fast as she

could before anyone else got in front of her and her luck held out as she was the only person in line.

"Excuse me I am trying to find out what do

and how do I do it." A very skinny man answered

"I can help you. You most likely have to go to all the tables here, it doesn't matter what order, but

the last place you have go is the residents table and get your house or dorm key before your done. That's about all I can tell you. Don't worry you'll be fine".

Kim looked around at the chaos of incoming students and thought of near impossible task of getting it all done. Monique had decided on taking

care of her student I.D. first because of its incredible long line. Her luck held out for the most part since the line move a little quicker then the rest

, but every now and then some one would want a much better picture of them self's which in turn angered everyone else in line. Ron wasn't

having the same luck as Monique as he had picked the class line which was the second longest and the slowest, he even took a small nap just

to past the time. Meanwhile Bonn had found herself filling the numerous personal information forms that she thought she had already filled out

back home. It seemed like hours to Kim before she finally headed to the housing table to finish singing in. Just as she got close she saw another

student just finishing. Kim quickly went though the small amount of paper work and just as she finish the other student, who had been waiting

be hide Kim,

asked "Um can I get my key now?"

The older women behind the table answered "Oh sorry." And handed him the key and then

turned to Kim and handed her the same exact key. Both Kim and the taller fatter student looked at each other with eyes wide

open. It seemed like time stood still before both of them started to run like hell. Kim knew that if she and her freinds were get any good living

conditions they would have to be the first to the house. Ron, Monique, and Bonn were standing in the middle of the gym and headed towards

them at break neck speed.

"Come on we have to get going now!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Asked Ron

"Other house mates here. Let's go"

and Kim started running for the door with her friends close behind. Kim turn into the hall way, that lead out to the over crowed packing lot, and

saw two young, fat men run and bust out the door and go in and out of the crowed of people. The gang should have gone a got a Lottie ticket

because they had found a parking spot right in front of the gym which was convenient for Ron as he was the last one to get to the car. Monique

opened the passenger door, while

Bonn grabbed him by the back of his shirt and said "No goofing Ron" and threw him into the back seat, head

first, then went in her self. Kim ran around to the other side of the car and got just as Monique closed the door. The car pulled out and head to

the exist before anyone could get their seatbelt on. Just before Kim could pull out an old gray suburban past by them followed by a trail of white smoke.

****

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Was the first sound that Rick heard, but the real wake call was when Jake kick him in the butt which made him roll off the

bed with a thud.

Jake said "Wake Rick its time to go...now!" This was enough to get him

"What time is it?" Jake: "Time to hit the road. I'm not goin to

sleep in a closet just because you can't get up Rick!" Rick got and out his jeans and shirt on and saw that his buddy Jake was already stuffing his

personals into his pockets. After signing out and paying the bill the two of them hoped into their, still over loaded, SUV. Rick got in the driver seat

and for a moment spaced out until

Jake yelled"Rick! Come on. We don't have all day".

"Ok." Rick then put in his key and started the old engine

and pulled out of the motel packing and Jake had known each other since middle school and while they often get on each others nerves

they are friends to the end. Rick is the biggest, fattest, and the youngest of the two and likes to have a really good time, but he can get on every

body's nerves and piss off them to with really knowing it. Jake is the oldest and has a cooler head of the two, but can go ballistic for little or no

reason. The two of them had came into the town late last night so they could beat the crowd or that was the plan. Rick and Jake drove as fast

they could over to the college gym, but the parking turn out to be their down fall. For next 45 minutes they couldn't find a spot, but good things

happen to those who wait as they were about to leave they found a spot just a cross the road from the gym. The two weren't in any real rush

and had gotten things done a lot more faster then they thought.

Jake had just finished signing in and was heading back to the SUV while Rick got their house key. Just as he was finishing the paper work when a

nice looking red head came over. Rick asked for his key just as the red head finished her paper work. The older women behind the table handed

him his key and then turned to the red headed girl and handed the girl the same exact key to her as well. Rick's eyes went wide as he spotted

the key in the girl's hand. For him and the girl time stopped as they both eyed each other then bolted. Rick knew, from going to summer camp,

that to get better living space you had to be the first to get there and he and jake weren't about to get shoved into a closet. Rick headed

straight for the door and on his way out saw

Jake and yelled at him Rick: "Run Jake Run!" That was all Jake needed to hear and they both busted

out the gym doors and headed towards Ricks SUV and hoped in. Rick didn't even think about backing up, instead he gunned the gas and went

right over the curve and cut off their opponent's car and sped off.

"What happed back there?" asked Jake.

Rick: "That red head is our house mate and I saw three more in her car"

Jake: "Dam it! Punch it Rick. I'll find us a short cut"

Rick:"Good, but you better be quick about it. We only have to

take a right up Maple Road then make left on Student Drive before the home stretch."

Jake: "I'll get right on it. Just don't let them pass you". Rick

gridded his teeth as his knuckles went white when he griped the wheel and put the peddle to the meddle.

****

Kim now knew it was a race to the finish line and she wasn't giving up without a fight. Is wasn't long before she caught to the SUV and tried to

pass it, which wasn't a really good idea at all. The SUV block her ever time she tried to pass which upset the teen hero making her come up with

ramming the SUV, again another bad idea. Kim came up the old truck and gave it a good hit which made the SUV fishtail and letting Kim pass, but

what goes around comes around as the SUV recovered Rick decide to return the favor. Kim was too busy trying to keep ahead of the speeding

truck to look behind her it was when Ron saw the SUV coming and then come right them that

he yelled "KIM!", but it was too late the SUV gave a

harder ram then Kim had given and had knocked poor Ron right out of his seat. The ram made the fishtailing across the other side of the two lane

road before Kim could regain control and get back to the right side of the road. After hitting the car Rick pulled to the side of the road so he could

pass another car. Both cars came back to their side of the at the same time and sideswipe each other, Kim had enough and gunned the gas and

passed the SUV.

Rick: "Jake. short cut?"

Jake: "Short cut is a block from the turn between two white fences"

Rick: "GTA?" JAke:

"GTA. Let's go".

Kim saw the first turn ahead and just as she entered the intersection she gave a hard turn to the right and just as she cleared it, the speeding

SUV past by them heading straight

"That was weird." Said Ron "Why are they going straight instead of taking the turn?"

Kim: "I don't know, but I have a feeling why" so Kim kept the gas pedal down hoping that they could beat the SUV to the house.

"Ok Rick right there between those two white fences."

"Yea I see them. Hang on Jake" Rick then skidded into the alleyway, which was filled with

trashcans and old dumpsters, but kept on going. The SUV kept going faster and faster even though it smashed into trashcans about ever two

feet it was still going strong. Kim came into the last turn and for a moment was happy to see that SUV was no were in site. That was until she

saw two trashcans being tossed out of an alleyway, just down the street, that she knew they didn't lose them they were taking a shortcut. The

old SUV suddenly popped out of the alleyway and headed strait for the house. Needless to say, Monique, Bonn, and Ron had already had enough

of the road rage driving to last them another live time they begged and pleaded Kim not go for it, but it all landed of death ears as Kim gunned

the engine for the final run. The screeching of tires was heard though out the whole block as the two road warriors headed for each other. Kim

knew exactly where the house was going to be, it was going to be on Kim's right and it was the 17 house on the block right in the middle of the

speeding cars path. Just as Kim was getting ready to break and turn into the drive way, the grey SUV break and skidded to Kim's side of the road

stopping right in front of the house. Kim hit the breaks hard, but the car kept skidding until Ron pulled the hand break that the car stopped just

inches away from the SUV. For a few moments nothing happened inside both cars it was until

Rick said "What a ride"

"Yea. Pound that" said Jake

as he raised his fist so Rick could pound it

The two friends got out to see if there was any damage to the. Inside Kim's car every one waited for the impact of the crash, not knowing that

the car had stooped just in time. Kim was the first to open her eyes and see that everything was ok.

"Come on I think we're ok" This made Ron,

Monique, and Bonn open their eyes too and could see that there hadn't be a crash after all. One by one Kim and her friends came out of the car

thank full that they were alive that's when they spotted two fat young men heading towards them

"Are you ok?" one of them asked

"Yea we're fine" answered Monique.

The house was an old Cape Cod style and had a nice front porch with its own roof. It was here that Luke had seen everything while reading the

mornings paper. Luke had came in really early in the morning and had already unpacked and was ready to go. He was just sitting on the porch

roof with a news paper waiting for his other house mates to arrive. He had taken the only bedroom with its own bathroom, he wasn't about to

pass up on taking a shower every day for no good reason, it was nice to be clean and not pay for it at every truck stop that had it. He looked on

as the two groups who began to shake hands with one another and started grabbing stuff from each others car and heading inside. Luke

decided that it was better to hide the fact that he took the only privet bathroom in the house, he didn't want to start a fight on the first day. Rick

was heading towards the house with the redhead called Kim and

asked "So it's just the four of you?"

Kim: "Yea. Why do you asked?"

Rick: "Well it means that we're one short."

Bonn then rushed past every one in search of a room with a privet bathroom, unknown that it was already taken. She headed up the stairs and

started to look in ever room, but just as she was about to look in the first room to the left she found it locked.

"Hey open up!" Luke open the just

enough so she couldn't get her foot in the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Yea! Let me see if you have a bathroom in there."

"There's a bathroom down the hall"

and with this he shut the door on her which only anger her

"Hey! Open up!"

"We're not here right please leave a message after the beep. Beep."

"Let me in!"

"Not by the hair on my chine chine chin". Kim just then came up to see why Bonn was yelling and saw her trying to

open a door with out any luck.

"Bonn go and see if there any other bathrooms" Kim said tiredly Bonn did so but not before she kick the door

which only hurt her foot and she walked away angrily.

"Hi. Are you ok in there?"

Luke opened his door to face the new comer "Yea I'm fine."

"Good. My name is Kim. Kim Possible."

"Nice to meet you Kim. My name is Luke". Luke couldn't believe how nice looking Kim looked, even with his

rap around sunglasses on, she was stunning.

"If your looking for a more privet room it's just across the hall, but I think you might have to share it" said Luke

"Thanks, but from how loud Bonn was yelling I'm guessing you have a privet bathroom"

"Maybe. Maybe not, but that is some thing you have to find out on your own. If you need anything just let me know."

*****

It took about the rest of the day to unpack everything, but with the help of Luke, Jake, and Rick it wasn't very hard to get everything out of the

cars and it wasn't long before Ron, Jake, and Rick found something they all liked, video games. After hours of unpacking and sorting out

everybody, but Luke, was a tired and hungry so Kim found a pizza place and ordered two large pizza and three salads for everyone. When it

came however it cost more then Kim had thought but Luke saved the day by paying out of his own pocket. At the table everyone told a little

about them self's while they ate. Ron said he was going to try out for football. Jake said he was going to try to become a computer technician.

Monique wanted to make it big in the business world. Kim wanted to be a doctor. It finally came down to

Luke who said nothing. "What?" he asked

"aren't you going to say something about your self" asked Kim.

Luke looked around at everyone else and then said "sure I guess. I'm a long haul truck driver and yes that my truck out side"

Kim gave him a look, but he did seemed to care or notice it. Finally after cleaning up

everyone went to bed and they all wanted to wake up and be on time for it was first day of college and the beginning of the rest of their lives.

Thank you for reading this now can some one please review it?!?! Thank you.


	3. Hitting the high road

I don't own Kim Possible

The screeching of a car was heard in the college's cafeteria and it made a few people jump, but that would be it. For Kim and Ron they saw Luke turn white as snow and he looked like he was having a panic attack. It didn't end there, Just before Kim was about to get up and help Luke's panic attack went away as well as his paleness. Luke then got up and headed for the bathroom in a hurry. Kim knew the face terror when she saw and Luke's face was not just any terror it was horrifying, like reliving the scariest day of your life. Even Ron was worried; he didn't think Luke was that easy to scare.

..............

While in the bathroom Luke knew there would be no way for him to end the day on a good note so after getting cleaned up he e-mailed the rest of his classes saying he wasn't feeling so good but they could send the home work to him. After he sent his e-mail Luke headed back to camp and tried not to remember the accident. Luke had a few ways of dealing with the memory one of them was to drink whisky and bourbon. He was half done with glass two when a knock came from his door. Kim was more then a little worried something had almost given Luke a heart attack and she wanted to know what. Luke opened the door to revel Kim; Luke had been here before and knew, even in his drunken state, what she going to ask.

"Hey Luke I just wanted to make sure your ok, you gave me and every one else quite a scare"

'You thought that was a scare? You should have been at the crash with me and then you would have seen a real scare' Luke thought

"Yea I.I...I…I was just a lit...a lit a little umm jumpy today I will be fine tomorrow."

Luke was hiding something Kim could almost feel it. Luke tried to think strait and get his act together before he had even more crap to deal with.

"Ahh listen Kim. I'm fine right now I just want to rest. Ok. I'll see you later."

"Ok then if you need anything I'm just down the hall. So…see around. Bye". Luke shut the door and gave a sigh of relief; he didn't need his drinking to be brought up as well. As Kim headed to her room she, knew something was up but she couldn't put her finger on it.

.............

Over the next few days Luke slowly stopped drinking and became a little more social. Kim, Monique and everybody else was happy to see that what ever happened Monday wasn't anything they should be concerned about, they couldn't see was the clam before the storm. Luke was still nerves, he knew his little drinking was just a percale to what happened in just a few months from now but he would try to fight, it like always. Bonn was having much luck ether; she was starting to fail in her classes and was getting depressed about it. She asked for help to any one who would help her, her average was now a C-. It was just getting out of hand for her it just made want to cry sometimes.

At the start of October Monique couldn't help but sometimes stare at Kim it was getting out of hand for her. Sure she knew Kim was hot, no argument there, but she didn't swing that way. Still it was getting her on nerves and it only seemed to get worse every week. While Monique was fighting not to stair at Kim, Kim found herself daydreaming of Monique when ever she had some free time on her hands. Kim couldn't help it, she would be thinking about something else and then, without knowing it, found herself daydreaming about how beautiful Monique was. It was getting more frustrating for Kim, sure Monique was beautiful and incredible at fashion, but she didn't swing that way. While he was still recovering from his little scare Luke could see the friction in Monique and Kim's eyes. He could only shake his head and grin, life always gave everybody a wide card and he was prove of that.

...................

Ron had been waiting for football tryout's and knew he would have to bring everything he had to the table if he wanted to have a chance to get on the team. Well Ron in fact did his best and some other teammates were kind of impressed by his perforce. However the coaches were not impressed and sadly Ron walked off the field not knowing what else to do. He took a seat up in the bleachers and watched as others showed off theirs skills many of them seemed to do a lot better then Ron witch only made him more depressed. He was too busy looking at the field to notice that a rather attractive looking girl came and took the seat right next to him.

"Hi"

"Huh? What?"

"Hi my name is Kate"

"Oh my name is Ron"

"Ron huh? That's a really nice name."

"Can I help you with something?"

"Oh I was just noticing that you looked really down in the dumps"

"Yea I didn't make the football team and it's the only sport that I'm good at" said Ron

"Well you can always try something new" replied Kate

"Like what?"

"Well what about hockey?"

"Wait! You mean that game where they chase that little black thing and where they beat the crap out of each other?"

"Well that's not what the game is about, but kind of"

"No way!"

"Come on you can at least try it. For me?"

Ron looked up and down at her and then said "Ok fine. You have a really funny way of meeting new people".

After walking over to the college's ice rink Ron could see players bash each other it the wall's and got a fright of what he just got himself in to. As Kate and Ron came closer to where all the head coaches were they could see them talking to a player who didn't seemed all that happy for some reason. The player turned towards them and dropped a round thick puck and gave a hard slap shot at them, Ron's monkey kung fu kicked in and with even thinking defected the puck. It took a moment or two before anyone realized what had happen. The coaches and some of the players rushed over to see if anyone was hurt, only to find a very confused Ron and Kate. When all was said and done Ron found himself as the second goalie on JV. Ron couldn't think strait as Kate walked him home and carrying the biggest duffle bag he had ever seen. Finally when they entered the house Kate gave Ron a peck on the cheek and handed him the team's practice schedule and then left give a good bye wave, which Ron returned.

.............

Rick had decided to try to join a frat house and make more friends, in case the unthinkable happened. He was very close to getting in to the frat, but he failed his last task. To make things worse he couldn't try and join any other frat, they were all full. It was just so depressing for Rick, first he couldn't make any real friends and second he might lose the only person he would ever considered his brother. It was hard not to cry some times; ok it was kind of childish to be pulling pranks and real dumb stuff at his age, but he didn't want to have a life that was all work and no play he wanted to remember all the good times he had when he was old man. Rick wasn't the only one trying to make new friends; Jake had tried a couple of club's but with no luck. It was getting more and more frustrating for Jake, every day hope for their friend ship seemed to fly farther away and with no relief in sight.

..................

Bonn's C- was starting to become a D+ just as the fall went into full swing. The only reason why she wasn't failing was she managed to pull B's and C's on all her tests. Still the situation was grim for her some students even tried talking her to quit the class and try again next year. This only made Bonn work even harder and stay up a whole week strait just show how dedicated she was to the class. Needless to say she was fighting an up hill battle and there were sigh's of strain. Bonn's goal was make it to winter break and hope things became easier for her. Though she was failing, some of the other students were impressed with her dedication and tried to help in any way they could.

................

While the college paid for the water and the electricity, it was up to the students to buy food and other centrals. Most students lynched off their mom's and dad's while other had made enough on their own, but then there were the few who dare to get a job in the small town. Kim and Monique had decided that babysitting was the better way to go instead of getting a job at the local mall. At first it was difficult for Monique but with the help from Kim she soon got the hang of it. After a while Monique real enjoyed looking after some of the little kids and wished that one day that she to would also have children of her own as well.

Then a thought came into her head 'who do I want to spend the rest of my life with?'

It was a thought that she didn't have any answer to. She had tried to go over a list people she would considered a partner, but they either had some else already or weren't really her type. Just after putting another two for one job to bed, her mind through her a curve ball 'what about Kim?' Monique was dumbfounded by the idea of having Kim as her perfect lover. She spent the rest of her time at the house debating the idea of having Kim as her perfect match, only to find no real flaw about Kim. It was really puzzling to have these thoughts about Kim come out of no where. Monique was going nuts about it; there was no escape from them.

................

Ok I know I shouldn't ask, but I have A.D.D. so I don't care. I want to know from you readers what do you think of the story so far and who are your favorite characters. Just don't be too harsh other wise I would have to go AWOL (military jargon) for a while. Thank you for reading P.S. review me!


	4. Trouble with the past

I don't own Kim Possible

Friday nights was game night for gang and tonight's game was black jack. Luke smiled, grinned, and laughed every now and then; it was nice to

have some fun while things were good. The night was filled with laughter and surprises, Luke could only wish that the night would never end.

He knew all to well he wasn't going to be laughing in the next few days and wanted to be happy while he could. Indeed he was right, come

Monday Luke felt like some one had parked a Mack truck on him and it didn't help that his weekend trip was just a disaster; it only got worse as

the week went on. He started feeling agitated and nerves, to anyone who didn't know Luke's past it seemed like he was on drugs.

The fire only grew as Luke began to drink every night and became more depressed. It was the dream Luke feared the most it was like a haunting

reminder of the horrific crash that happened almost two years ago. He was driving a double trailer tanker just south of Rochester New York and

was heading for Interstate 90 when he heard police sirens closing in on the main road, out of no where a small grey sedan popped out and, it

seemed like forever before he hit the breaks but he knew it was too late. The double trailer truck's wheel's locked up leaving a trail of white

smoke and two pairs of black skid marks. The next thing he saw were two body bags on the side of the road near what was once a Toyota

Camry, in one of the body bags he could see Mike. He suddenly opened his eyes finding himself back in his room covered in sweat he knew there

would be no more sleep tonight and got up to wash off the sweat, the haunting words that followed him were 'there was nothing you could do'.

Luke call it quits just after midnight and went to bed, hoping that the dream wouldn't pay him another visit.

Luke opened his eyes there would be no more sleep tonight. He got up and went to the bathroom so he could wash the sweat off his body.

He could still feel his truck jerking when he hit the breaks; it was something you never got used to. After washing up he striped his bed and put

on clean sheets. He decided to head to the school's gym and try to get his head together. Lifting weighs helped Luke clear his mind, for the time

being, and everything around him seemed to melt away, well most of it. Peace always seemed to be just out of his reach.

Other students were also at the gym, none of them recognize Luke with out his black cap or sunglasses, and it was kind of funny.

Kim got out of bed got dressed and headed for schools the gym. Last week's exams were like a stress test. She found an unused treadmill and

started her workout with a nice simple jog. She could see that there was about ten people using the gym and knew most of them.

One guy she didn't recognize looked like a skinhead complete with tattoos. Kim had a good view of the young man's tattoos, but they weren't

what she expected. The biggest one, which went from one shoulder to the other in big bold letters, read TEAMSTERS. Under the T and E there

were three headstones two were crosses and the other was the Star of David. There were also scars covered the back and shoulders of the

young man. She started to feel sorry for him he looked like he went though a lawnmower. However just as she was about move on with her

workout she spotted two tattoos that caught her attention, the first was on the back of the man's head it read 11/6/10. Kim didn't know what it

meant. The other one Kim could see, thanks to the mirror wall, look like it was a teardrop coming out of his eye. Kim had seen enough and tried

to continue her work out.

Kim had to think about Halloween, she had been asked to take a big group of kids trick or treating. The group was big enough she would need

some help but no one was available excepted Monique, but with all the strange dreams she had been having about her Kim was kind of nerves

around her. However it seemed she had no choice, she only hoped that Monique didn't have anything planed already. Her thoughts also came to

Ron and how he got into hockey; it was mind boggling how some one like him got on a hockey team, and from what she heard it was something

about protecting the coach's daughter. Kim shook her head trying not to think about how that came to be.

Later that morning Ron was thankful that Kate had brought the right gear he was going to need; he had been next to clueless as to what kind of

gear goalies wore. At the first meeting Ron found that he was the second goalie and he had to train with the rest of the team, the only reason

he didn't leave was Kate. Kate never left Ron's side during the team's first exercises and even gave him a few pointers.

When the team finally hit the ice with all their heavy gear on Ron wasn't the only one who couldn't skate and it soon became apparent that it

was best to have the first prentice teaching how to skate. Lucky for Ron he had Kate and another teammate tried to help him.

All in all it was hard work at first but when everyone got off the ice everyone was laughing it off even the coaches. As he headed home,

with ice covered gear, Ron still felt uneasiness about playing, he felt like something bad might happen if he didn't stop.

Bonn hated when the alarm went off, it meant another day of trying to keep her self from failing. In the beginning she couldn't wait for classes to

start but now she couldn't wait for the day to end. To make things worse a few teachers had pulled her aside and asked or suggested that she

should pull out and try again next year. Bonn had enough self control not make them go death and told them she was fine and just going

thought some though times. The work was so time consuming she didn't have time to go out and have fun like she used to do.

Bonn was down but not out just yet she still managed to pull out big numbers on tests and that gave her some hope that she could pull though

until winter break.

For Rick classes were somewhat of a challenge but the real challenge was doing work and trying to keep on Jakes good side.

There were times that Rick wished Jake was in his classes so he didn't make a fool of himself most of the time. However Rick knew Jake wouldn't

always be at his side Jake had dreams too and he wanted to fulfill them, just like Rick. As classes wore on he remembered the time the two of

them went to get back at some stuck up jock that picked on Rick's gay little brother. The two of them decided to paint the jock's car a girly sparkly

pink with some rather interesting photos of Rick's brother in women's clothing that was Rick's idea, however Jake was the one who came up with

where and when. The two friends pulled it off during one of the school's biggest football games and the look on the jock's face was

unforgettable, it could bring a smile to them when things were down. As Rick left his last class for the day he pulled out a photo of the car with

the jock standing in front of it with a classic HOLY S#$ look. Try as might Rick couldn't stop his smiling ear to ear and he began to laugh.

Jake classes were what he expected, hard and filled with good information. Despite his all work and no play attitude Jake really like to have a

good time. As he went from class to class, he remembered the time they had gotten their gym teacher, math teacher, and both the vice and head

principle cars towed. He still could see Mr. Howard's face as he ran down the street chasing the tow truck. The icing on the cake was that they

were all late to school for a week. Jake was the one who came up with the plain but it was Rick and his connections that made things possible,

he didn't even know how Rick managed to get teachers to pay five thousand dollars each. It brought a smile to his face every time.

On Friday night the gang found themselves watching GoodFellas. Kim couldn't help but laugh at the scene where Tommy is asking Henry

"How am I funny?". Every one was laughing, even Luke. As Kim reached for some popcorn she saw Luke move his glasses so he wiped away the

tears, that's when she saw the tear drop tattoo near his eye. Kim's eye nearly popped out. It all came together now; it was Luke who she was

spying on in the gym. When she thought about it, it did make a lot of s sense; Luke was a truck driver and probably knew someone who bit the

dust, but she still wanted to know what the date and the tear drop meant and why did Luke have them. These were questions that could only

answered by two people, Luke and Wade. Hours later after the movie ended, Kim went to her room and called Wade.

(Wade) "Hey Kim. How's college going?" (Kim) 'Its great Wade. Listen…ummm. I need you to look up a date and a tattoo for me, please and

thank you." (Wade) "Alright what's the date?" (Kim) "The date is 11/6/10 and it has to do with a guy called Luke O'Brien, also can you tell me

what a tear drop tattoo means." (Wade) "I'll look up the date for you but right now I can tell you what a tear drop means. It mean's the lost of a

family member or a close friend." Kim knew from Monique that Luke hated his family so it had to mean the lost of a close friend. (Kim)

"Thanks Wade. Call me as soon as you find out about the date." (Wade) "Will do, but it may take some time." (Kim) "Thanks Wade".

Kim turned off her communicator and began to think of what she knew of Luke, which wasn't very much. All she knew about him was that he was

a long haul truck driver, hates his family and doesn't smile very often, not very much for her to go on.

The fall was starting to become winter and that night it was freezing, to make worse the heating system had failed just as everyone was getting

ready for bed. For Luke he could careless about the cold, he had been through a lot worse. Rick and Jake only care about having a nice bed to

climb into. Ron had found an old thick blanket in his closet and it kept him nice and warm. Bonn had the luck of having the only room that kept the

warm air in. As for Monique and Kim they both faced a dilemma. Kim had brought a comforter with her but her bed was very small it kept in too

much heat for her. Monique could really feel the cold tonight, she had tried to rap her sheets around her like a cocoon but it did do any good.

Kim looked over to Monique, who was shivering, and asked Kim: Do you want my comforter? Monique was cold but she didn't want her friend to

be cold either so she decided to ask her. Monique: How about we share your comforter and my bed. That way we both can keep warm.

This idea made Kim a little nerves but she would do anything for a friend. So Kim got up pulled off her comforter and went over to Monique's bed.

Monique seeing Kim coming over got out of her bed and helped spread the comforter over her queen size bed.

The two friends climbed back into bed and said goodnight to each other. Little did they know fate had plains for them both the next morning.

Author's note: If you haven't seen GoodFellas then now would be a good time to see it. Now review.


	5. Icy roads ahead

I don't own Kim Possible

Friday nights was game night for gang and tonight's game was black jack. Luke smiled, grinned, and laughed every now and then; it was nice to

have some fun while things were good. The night was filled with laughter and surprises, Luke could only wish that the night would never end.

He knew all to well he wasn't going to be laughing in the next few days and wanted to be happy while he could. Indeed he was right, come

Monday Luke felt like some one had parked a Mack truck on him and it didn't help that his weekend trip was just a disaster; it only got worse as

the week went on. He started feeling agitated and nerves, to anyone who didn't know Luke's past it seemed like he was on drugs.

The fire only grew as Luke began to drink every night and became more depressed. It was the dream Luke feared the most it was like a haunting

reminder of the horrific crash that happened almost two years ago. He was driving a double trailer tanker just south of Rochester New York and

was heading for Interstate 90 when he heard police sirens closing in on the main road, out of no where a small grey sedan popped out and, it

seemed like forever before he hit the breaks but he knew it was too late. The double trailer truck's wheel's locked up leaving a trail of white

smoke and two pairs of black skid marks. The next thing he saw were two body bags on the side of the road near what was once a Toyota

Camry, in one of the body bags he could see Mike. He suddenly opened his eyes finding himself back in his room covered in sweat he knew there

would be no more sleep tonight and got up to wash off the sweat, the haunting words that followed him were 'there was nothing you could do'.

Luke call it quits just after midnight and went to bed, hoping that the dream wouldn't pay him another visit.

.......................

Luke opened his eyes there would be no more sleep tonight. He got up and went to the bathroom so he could wash the sweat off his body.

He could still feel his truck jerking when he hit the breaks; it was something you never got used to. After washing up he striped his bed and put

on clean sheets. He decided to head to the school's gym and try to get his head together. Lifting weighs helped Luke clear his mind, for the time

being, and everything around him seemed to melt away, well most of it. Peace always seemed to be just out of his reach.

Other students were also at the gym, none of them recognize Luke with out his black cap or sunglasses, and it was kind of funny.

Kim got out of bed got dressed and headed for schools the gym. Last week's exams were like a stress test. She found an unused treadmill and

started her workout with a nice simple jog. She could see that there was about ten people using the gym and knew most of them.

One guy she didn't recognize looked like a skinhead complete with tattoos. Kim had a good view of the young man's tattoos, but they weren't

what she expected. The biggest one, which went from one shoulder to the other in big bold letters, read TEAMSTERS. Under the T and E there

were three headstones two were crosses and the other was the Star of David. There were also scars covered the back and shoulders of the

young man. She started to feel sorry for him he looked like he went though a lawnmower. However just as she was about move on with her

workout she spotted two tattoos that caught her attention, the first was on the back of the man's head it read 11/6/10. Kim didn't know what it

meant. The other one Kim could see, thanks to the mirror wall, look like it was a teardrop coming out of his eye. Kim had seen enough and tried

to continue her work out.

..................................

Kim had to think about Halloween, she had been asked to take a big group of kids trick or treating. The group was big enough she would need

some help but no one was available excepted Monique, but with all the strange dreams she had been having about her Kim was kind of nerves

around her. However it seemed she had no choice, she only hoped that Monique didn't have anything planed already. Her thoughts also came to

Ron and how he got into hockey; it was mind boggling how some one like him got on a hockey team, and from what she heard it was something

about protecting the coach's daughter. Kim shook her head trying not to think about how that came to be.

..................................

Later that morning Ron was thankful that Kate had brought the right gear he was going to need; he had been next to clueless as to what kind of

gear goalies wore. At the first meeting Ron found that he was the second goalie and he had to train with the rest of the team, the only reason

he didn't leave was Kate. Kate never left Ron's side during the team's first exercises and even gave him a few pointers.

When the team finally hit the ice with all their heavy gear on Ron wasn't the only one who couldn't skate and it soon became apparent that it

was best to have the first prentice teaching how to skate. Lucky for Ron he had Kate and another teammate tried to help him.

All in all it was hard work at first but when everyone got off the ice everyone was laughing it off even the coaches. As he headed home,

with ice covered gear, Ron still felt uneasiness about playing, he felt like he may fail so baddly that Kate might not want to hang around him anymore.

.....................

Bonn hated when the alarm went off, it meant another day of trying to keep her self from failing. In the beginning she couldn't wait for classes to

start but now she couldn't wait for the day to end. To make things worse a few teachers had pulled her aside and asked or suggested that she

should pull out and try again next year. Bonn had enough self control not make them go death and told them she was fine and just going

thought some though times. The work was so time consuming she didn't have time to go out and have fun like she used to do.

Bonn was down but not out just yet she still managed to pull out big numbers on tests and that gave her some hope that she could pull though

until winter break.

.........................

For Rick classes were somewhat of a challenge but the real challenge was doing work and trying to keep on Jakes good side.

There were times that Rick wished Jake was in his classes so he didn't make a fool of himself most of the time. However Rick knew Jake wouldn't

always be at his side Jake had dreams too and he wanted to fulfill them, just like himself. As classes wore on he remembered the time the two of

them went to get back at some stuck up jock that picked on Rick's gay little brother. The two of them decided to paint the jock's car a girly sparkly

pink with some rather interesting photos of Rick's brother in women's clothing that was Rick's idea, however Jake was the one who came up with

where and when. The two friends pulled it off during one of the school's biggest football games and the look on the jock's face was

unforgettable, it could bring a smile to them when things were down. As Rick left his last class for the day he pulled out a photo of the car with

the jock standing in front of it with a classic HOLY S#$ look. Try as might Rick couldn't stop his smiling ear to ear and he began to laugh.

.............................

Jake classes were what he expected, hard and filled with good information. Despite his all work and no play attitude Jake really like to have a

good time. As he went from class to class, he remembered the time they had gotten their gym teacher, math teacher, and both the vice and head

principle cars towed. He still could see Mr. Howard's face as he ran down the street chasing the tow truck. The icing on the cake was that they

were all late to school for a week. Jake was the one who came up with the plain but it was Rick and his connections that made things possible,

he didn't even know how Rick managed to get teachers to pay five thousand dollars each to get their cars back. It brought a smile to his face every time.

....................

On Friday night the gang found themselves watching GoodFellas. Kim couldn't help but laugh at the scene where Tommy is asking Henry

"How am I funny?". Every one was laughing, even Luke. As Kim reached for some popcorn she saw Luke move his glasses so he wiped away the

tears, that's when she saw the tear drop tattoo near his eye. Kim's eye nearly popped out. It all came together now; it was Luke who she was

spying on in the gym. When she thought about it, it did make a lot of s sense; Luke was a truck driver and probably knew someone who bit the

dust, but she still wanted to know what the date and the tear drop meant and why did Luke have them. These were questions that could only

answered by two people, Luke and Wade. Hours later after the movie ended, Kim went to her room and called Wade.

(Wade) "Hey Kim. How's college going?"

(Kim) 'Its great Wade. Listen…ummm. I need you to look up a date and a tattoo for me, please and thank you."

(Wade) "Alright what's the date?"

(Kim) "The date is 11/6/10 and it has to do with a guy called Luke O'Brien, also can you tell me what a tear drop tattoo means."

(Wade) "I'll look up the date for you but right now I can tell you what a tear drop means. It mean's the lost of a family member or a close friend." Kim knew from Monique that Luke hated his family so it had to mean the lost of a close friend.

(Kim) "Thanks Wade. Call me as soon as you find out about the date."

(Wade) "Will do, but it may take some time."

(Kim) "Thanks Wade".

Kim turned off her communicator and began to think of what she knew of Luke, which wasn't very much. All she knew about him was that he was

a long haul truck driver, hates his family and doesn't smile very often, not very much for her to go on.

.........................

The fall was starting to become winter and that night it was freezing, to make worse the heating system had failed just as everyone was getting

ready for bed. For Luke he could careless about the cold, he had been through a lot worse. Rick and Jake only care about having a nice bed to

climb into. Ron had found an old thick blanket in his closet and it kept him nice and warm. Bonn had the luck of having the only room that kept the

warm air in. As for Monique and Kim they both faced a dilemma. Kim had brought a comforter with her but her bed was very small it kept in too

much heat for her. Monique could really feel the cold tonight, she had tried to rap her sheets around her like a cocoon but it did do any good.

Kim looked over to Monique, who was shivering, and asked

Kim: "Do you want my comforter?" Monique was cold but she didn't want her friend to

be cold either so she decided to ask her.

Monique: "How about we share your comforter and my bed. That way we both can keep warm."

This idea made Kim a little nerves but she would do anything for a friend. So Kim got up pulled off her comforter and went over to Monique's bed.

Monique seeing Kim coming over got out of her bed and helped spread the comforter over her queen size bed.

The two friends climbed back into bed and said goodnight to each other. Little did they know fate had plains for them both the next morning.

................

Author's note: If you haven't seen GoodFellas then now would be a good time to see it. Now review.


	6. The Strom is coming

I don't own Kim Possible or R.E.M. (god dam it)

…………………………….

The old Cape Cod stile house was quite on the Saturday morning,

all of its residents were sleeping soundly. In the first room on the

left, the sound of Luke sleeping sounded just like his truck. In the next two rooms, Jake and Rick weren't as loud as Luke but they still could be heard out in the hallway. At the end of the right side of the hallway, before the bathroom, was Bonn's who was sleeping like a baby, which included sucking her thumb. Ron's is next and while nothing could be heard in the hallway, he was drooling the Niagara Falls. Kim and Monique's room is the first one on the right. The two friends had known each other since high school they have been though a lot together and cared about each other deeply. However both of them had been harboring more then just caring friend's feelings for sometime. It would explain why they were both in a loving brace with each other.

………….

Slowly both Monique and Kim opened their eyes from their slumber and found themselves face to face with only inches apart. Both were more then a little shocked, but some how nether screamed. They soon found that their hands and legs had become entangled with one another and they found untangling to be harder then expected. After pulling each other apart Kim and Monique got out of the queen size bed, still shocked at how they had woken up. Both did some deep breathing but before

Kim asked "Uuuummm …… Monique please t ell me we didn't do what I think we did."

To this Monique felt her underwear to make sure nothing did in fact happen last night.

Monique replied "I think we're good Kim. OK so did you ….. Uuuhh come up to me? Or something?"

"Me? I thought it was you."

Both friends were more then a little confuse, during the night the girls had rolled towards each other and the deeply hidden love for each other had done the rest, however more was to come then just a loving brace. Kim tried to think why this would happen but the same couldn't be said for Monique. Monique knew she had feelings for Kim but she didn't want to show them for fear of rejection. Kim got dressed and was heading for the door to get breakfast when Monique stopped her.

"Hey Kim I need to tell you something."

Monique was completely scared now, ever since she experimented with Tara back in high school, she wanted to be with Kim. This was the moment where she could finally tell Kim about her true feeling for her. She had worked up the courage to tell her and she wasn't about to blow it.

"Uuuummmm ….. Sure Monique what is it?"

Monique didn't know if she would tell her or throw up, but nether of them would happen. The two friends were only a few inches apart when Monique did the unthinkable; Monique pulled towards Kim and kissed her right the lips. Kim was shocked but so she melted into the soft warm kiss, she still couldn't believe what she was doing with her best friend. Monique's hands rapped around Kim and they slowly moved down south. Kim, who by now had begun to enjoy the kissing, had put her arms on Monique's shoulders as her hands moved north to Monique's head. As suddenly as it happened it suddenly stopped. Monique was the most shocked at what had happen and

Said "OH…MY… GOD! Kim…I'm so sorry!"

And before Kim could say anything Monique ran out of the room nearly in tears, leavening a very confused Kim behind.

……………………

While Kim and Monique were doing their bedroom exploring, Ron's new friend, Kate, rang the doorbell. It was more then obvious that Ron needed more practice and needed a some help if he were to stay on the team. Kate rang the doorbell again, hoping that Ron would answer. However Ron was busy dreaming eating an endless supply of Naco's, it did wake someone who could answer the door. Luke, still a little groggy, put a pair of pants and went down stairs to answer the door. He was a little surprise to see a nice looking brown haired girl standing at the front door.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. I'm looking for Ron Stoppable. He and I need to practice before our first game."

"Alright let me get him."

Luke ran up the stairs down the hallway and stopped at Ron's room and gave a loud enough knock, more of a thud, to wake everyone up but no answer came, so Luke opened the door and found Ron dead a sleep drooling a small version of Niagara Falls, which was starting to pool near the bed. Careful not to step in the drool, Luke tried to wake Ron but with nothing to show. He tapped his chin as he tried to think of away to wake up Ron and finally he came up with one. Luke's little brother had done it once to him, and while it was kind of cruel it was affective. Luke went back to his room to his mini fridge and grabbed the ice cube and pulled out four ice cubes then headed back to Ron's room. Trying his best not to laugh he dropped the four ice cubes beside Ron and holding an feather Luke rubbed the feather on Ron's back which made Ron roll over onto the ice cubes. To his credit Luke didn't laugh but he did have a cheesy grin when Ron got an ice cold wakeup call. After gathering his gear and quickly debating to bring Rufus, Ron went down stairs and found Kate at the door.

"Sorry Kate. I …er forgot that we're going to the ice rink today"

"Its ok Ron you only need a little work and then you can go the game next week."

Luke was surprised when he figured out that Ron was playing hockey.

"Wait your playing … hockey?"

"Yea I know. You're so shocked that I got on a team"

"No. I just didn't know you were playing hockey"

"Oh".

Kate seeing that Luke may had an interest in playing and asked

"Umm.... I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"Oh. My name is Luke"

"Well Luke would you like to come with us?"

"Yea sure just let me get my gear."

A little while later the three of them went off to the college's indoor ice rink.

………………………………….

With the day being Saturday it was understandable that few people would be up before 9:00 a.m., Bonn is one of the few. Her grades on the tests were starting to get worse and she was getting more flack from her teachers and fellow students. Bonn now used the weekends to study and try to get her grades up. This idea did work, sort of. She couldn't stop her grades from falling but she could slow them down enough to make it to winter break and try to salvage her grades by doing well during finals week. There is however, Gilligan's law, what ever can go wrong will go wrong. That's what happened in the form of a phone call by two people Bonn could never stand, her older sisters. She was already a little angry that she had to work hard on the weekend, but now the phone call added a two ton bomb to the fire in Bonn's head. She knew that they had called just to get her completely mad. It just made her bad day a lot worse.

……………………………

Ron was still getting used to how cold it was on the rink and had some trouble skating, his was happy that Kate was here to help him. As Ron got in front of the net, he could see Luke skating around like he had been doing it all his life, wearing only his skates and gloves. For Luke being on the ice again felt like he was eighteen all over again and, if listened hard enough, he could still hear the crowed as they cheered Mike and Him on. Then slowly reality came back and Luke got a cold reminder that Mike was long dead. He still was a little happy that he was back on the ice, but it would never be the same without Mike. A little while later Ron was finally in the net and ready, Kate took a couple of shots and Ron easily deflected them. While Kate was shooting Luke was at the center line circling his puck after his third circle he began his play. Any doubt that Luke didn't know about hockey was soon smashed, Luke came in like a dive-bomber and waited until the very last second before shooting his puck right over Ron's left shoulder and into the net. Ron had shut his eyes for fear of a crash only to open them when he didn't feel the impact. He was somewhat annoyed that Luke had scared him which led to an easy score. Ron soon got a little mad after Luke pulled the same stunt on him three more times, after the third time Kate decided to become Ron's defense but this only got Luke to pull another stunt out of his bag of tricks.

"Keep your eye on the puck, Ronny boy"

Was what Ron heard, as Luke skated away to get another puck.

Wanting to make sure that Luke didn't score on him again; Ron decided to take Luke's advice and hoped it worked. Ron got serious and watched Luke go up to the center line. In no time Luke was coming back like a cruise missile, ready to strike. Luke fired just after passing the blue line; Ron kept his eye on the puck and with a little help from his monkey kun-fu the puck ended up in his glove. After playing for about three and a half hours Ron, Kate, and Luke left the rink sweaty, tired, and ready to go home as they left Ron and Kate left in amazement of how good Luke's skill's were.

"Hey Luke how come your so good?" asked Ron

"Well I used to play hockey in high school. Why do you asked?"

"It's because … well you don't strike me as a team player not that's a bad thing"

Ron's only reply was Luke's silence.

………………………………….

Saturday came and went with Luke's good deed, but no good deed goes unpunished. Sunday came to a mostly sleeping house, you guess who was up. Luke sat at his desk; he had another unnerving dream of the crash and desperate to stop the gilt and pain he did the only thing that he could do, he got drank. Luke took another gulp from his glass as he listened to blurred lyrics of R.E.M.'s Bad Day. To Luke it seemed that time had taken a long needed holiday and left him on the side of the road to die. Kim had woke up with out really knowing it and it took her about five minutes to realized it. Kim slowly realized that she could hear music which made her get up to see what her clock read 9:45 a.m. Kim could see that Monique was still fast asleep so she put on a pair of pink sweet pants and a white t-shirt then left the room to see if she could get it turn down. However when she opened Luke's door the music was the last thing she became worried about. She spotted two bottles of hard liquor sitting on the desk in front of Luke; one was completely empty the other one was had just be opened. Kim was just completely shocked to see Luke in such a state; she grabbed the full bottle and smashed it on the floor.

"Luke what is wrong with you!?"

To Luke, in his drunken state, Kim just smashed the only thing that helped dulled his pain and helped him forget to care, her question was more of statement for a fight.

'Well if she wants a fight I'll give her one she won't forget'

Luke thought

"The hell's you problem …smashing good whiskey like that."

Luke replied in a drunken slur as he got up from his seat.

"Why are you drinking that? Why? To ruin your life?"

Luke gave a drunken laugh and said

"When you kill you best friend… and all the people that ever cared about you are dead …or … uh… don't want you around anymore, you'll know how it feels …to be me. You….think you… know uh better…hahahahahaaaaa…. if you only knew."

Kim felt a lot concern for Luke but at the same time knew that a fight between him and her was coming.

………………………………….

Luke was 6'2 and 165lbs while Kim was 5'8 and 125lbs. While Kim had seventeen different fighting styles to call on, they are mostly for defense. Luke doesn't have as many styles but his moves did come from the military's Green Beret Special Forces and Marine Corps, making his moves much more deadly then Kim's. Kim's down fall was that she underestimated Luke's ability to fight while intoxicated, to a point. Luke hadn't been in as many fights as Kim had and he failed to realized Kim's speed, do to his drinking. The two got into a fighting stance both ready to fight to the bitter end.

..........................................

OK sorry for the long wait. I was having some writers block.

Now I have some bad news. I have a job now. Good new is I'll keep writing but it will take longer make new chapters. So keep the reviews coming. Oh one last thing, I might change the rating to M, for saved reasons.


	7. Being alone is painful

Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible or the Animals and their House of the Rising Sun. Just so you know this chapter is kind of depressing.

Kim soon found out that this wasn't going to be an easy match, like she thought it would be. Her blows were common but lacked the punch to take down Luke. As for Luke his blows were far and few in between but their punch were long lasting and hurt a lot more. Both had an advantage and a disadvantage in the fight and neither was going to back down. The two house mates danced around the room throwing every punch and kick they had at each other. Sometime during the fight Ruffs had crawled under the door to investigate the noise coming from the room, that had woken him up. He was shocked to see his friend Kim and house mate Luke going at it, like it was a death match. Ruffs then ran back to his dear life long buddy Ron and try to wake him up. Ruffs knew how to wake his buddy up; he went though his pants, that were lying on near by night stand, and found a packet of Bueno Nacho hot sauce. With carful aim Ruffs jumped on to the hot sauce packet sending a spicy little red glob into Ron's mouth. Almost instantly Ron shot up with a very red face and spitting out fire, Ruffs didn't waste any time trying to explain that Kim needed help. When Ron finally got what Ruffs was trying to say he put on a pair of pants and ran down the hall right into Luke's room. There he saw Kim and Luke duking it out, it seemed that Luke had struck a big blow to Kim before his arrival as Kim was clutching her left arm in pain. Just before Luke could strike aging at his friend Ron push Kim out of the way and dodged a roundhouse kick aimed at his head.

"You messing with monkey kung fu power now" said Ron as he got into a fighting stands.

Luke only gave grunt as his reply. The fright continued with Ron and Luke battling each other. Ron was hoping that his really kung fu powers were to come soon he couldn't take the blows that Luke was dishing out. To Ron's credit he got more then a couple of lucky shots on Luke, who was now starting to feel the pain his body had taken, but he was done yet.

Monique had spent the previous night sleeping on the couch, afraid of interacting with Kim about yesterday morning. She had snuck up and took some of her clothes and went back down before Kim spotted her. She was trying to think of away to tell Kim how she really felt about her but was coming up empty, that's when she noticed, the sound of fighting up stairs. Monique didn't hesitate and ran up the stairs and founded the sound of the fight into Luke's room. When Monique opened the door she saw a fight that was better then any wrestling match she had ever seen, tenfold. Ron and Kim were having a slugging match against Luke, Kim's face had taken a bit of a beating, Ron had a black eye, but Luke had taken the most damage as blood came down his forehead and out of his mouth. Monique didn't know if she should stay put and enjoy the fight or give her friends a helping hand as Luke jumped over his and went into a crouch and when Kim followed Luke kicked her just before she could land, sending her into a wall. Ron jumped over the bed only to have Luke land a kick into him sending him back over the bed and into the other wall. Kim then tried to send Luke to the ground but only managed to get him to stumble towards the door. In response Luke gave Kim a left hook to the noise, when she was near enough. It suddenly dawned on Monique that Kim needed help as Ron was down and out, Kim's noise was bleeding and Luke looked like he was getting ready for a powerful strike. Thinking fast Monique looked around for something she could hit Luke with and to her luck she spotted a small toolbox next to the door, with knowing what else to do, Monique picked it up and with all the muscle she could mustered she tossed it at Luke's head. Luck was on her side as the toolbox found its mark hitting Luke in the head and bouncing off into the corner of the room. At first it seemed it had done nothing but then Luke said

"Oi! That hurt!"

And with that Luke fell, face first into the floor. Kim was shocked; she hadn't see Monique throw the toolbox. As Luke fell to the ground Monique rushed over to Kim to see if she was ok.

"Oh God Kim are you ok?"

"Monique?"

Monique ran over and gave Kim a hug, as if she hadn't seen her in years. Kim's response was to wince in pain as her left arm still hurt tremendously. Monique quickly stopped the hugging to see what was wrong and could see Kim holding her arm that was in great pain. Just then the sound of the communicator going off got the attention of the two girls. Monique gave Kim a look that said

'You are out of your mind if you think your going to get' before she ran out to their room and answered Kim's communicator.

"What's up Wade?"

"Hey, Monique. Is Kim there?"

"Uh… Kim's a little busy right now. Is it just another mission?"

"Nope it's about Luke and it something Kim has to know"

"Alright, just hang on a sec."

Monique ran back to Luke's room where Kim was checking on Ron, who had taken the lesser damage of the fight.

"Kim. Wade needs to take to you"

Monique held out the communicator so Kim could see Wade's face.

"Kim! Are you ok?"

"Yea…I just had a little misunderstanding with Luke."

"Wait you fought with Luke?"

"Yea. What's going on Wade?"

"Kim I need to scan you and Luke right now."

Knowing it could life threatening Kim let Wade scan her, Luke, and Ron. Wade went into overdrive, making sure no one had been badly hurt and finally took a breath of air when the worst was just a sore arm, then realizing that he had been holding his breath.

"Uh…Wade what is this all this about?"

"Sorry Kim. I finally dug up what I could about Luke."

Kim had wanted to know more about Luke since they first met and had tried asking him but he would never bite. Now Wade had the answer.

………………………………………

Name: Luke Donald O'Brian

Date of Birth: May 1, 1988

Sex: Male

Height: 6-02

Eye's: Blue

Hair color: Brown

Tattoo's: 26

Scars: 19

State of Birth: New York

Job: Long Haul Trucker (Independent/Teamster)

Truck type: Peterbilt 379 year 2003

Father: Mark O'Brian

Mother: Sarah O'Brian

Known relatives: Patrick O'Brian (Vietnam Veteran Marine Corps): Decease. Frank O'Brian (Vietnam Veteran Green Berets)

Kim looked at the sheet of paper that was slowly giving up Luke's life; she just wished it could go a little faster. Monique was standing next to Kim holding two icepacks on her shoulder, nothing was broken it just hurt a lot. The two girls were back in their room watching the wireless printer spite out pages on facts and the history of Luke, who was still out cold in his room. The papers were a mixer of school report's and or state records nothing real seemed to indicate that Luke had anything bad happen to him, at first. However ten pages caught Kim's eyes and she begin looking thought them they turned out to be reports of all incidents that the police had responded to at the O'Brian household. There was an average of three incidents a mouth since June of 2000 to September of 2004. This was something that shocked Kim, Luke wasn't kidding when he said 'when my family and I have a fight we fight with bats and pipes'. It turned out that Luke and his father hated each other, and after get beaten up badly a few times by his father, Luke's two uncles decided to teach him military stile fighting which he soon was using on his own father, He later moved out of the family house and moved in with his two uncles. More was to come; Wade faxed over copes of police files on Luke, who had only two misdemeanors. The first one was assault in March of 06 and the other one was assault with a deadly weapon in November of 06. The files explained that the reason they were only misdemeanors because Luke acted in self defense. Kim decided to give Luke the benefit of the doubt; it could have just gotten out of hand. A little while later the printer stopped but one more fax was coming though. The two girls waited until it was finished before reading it.

…………………………..

The fax was a detailed police report on a traffic accident that had happen almost two years ago. On October 27 2009 Officer John Smith, unit 92, and Sgt Dan Anderson of Rochester NY, unit 53, spotted, what was a reported two weeks earlier, a stolen white Toyota Camry with four suspects inside. Sgt Anderson attempted to pull over the suspects, who refused by driving away. Both Sgt Anderson and Officer Smith gave chase to the white Camry which was reaching speeds up to 95 miles an hour on cul-de-sac roads near E. Henrietta Rd. After about five minutes of driving around the cul-de-sac roads the car turned on to Aleta Dr. and head west towards E. Henrietta Rd. The suspects, now reaching speeds up 105 miles an hour managed to cross two of the four line road when a double tanker truck heading south, driven by one Luke O'Brian, slammed into the speeding car killing two occupants who were later identify as Umberto Johnson and Mike Stone. The report went to say that the other two occupants, who were later identify as know gang members, had to be cut out of the twisted car by firemen, who took two and half hours, both would spend the rest of their lives in wheelchairs and spend at least fifteen years in the state pen. Kim turned a paper pale white, this explained more then Kim had intended wanted to know. It was all really sad, Luke had been though so much lost and gained very little. Monique put an understanding hand on her shoulder; they both knew that there was nothing they could do for Luke.

……………………………….

The night seemed to have come quick and offered a long and peaceful slumber. Luke wasn't going to have that kind of luck tonight. Luke, to himself, believed that making friends with Kim and any of his housemates had just gone out the window when he started the fight and he didn't want to be alone anymore; it was just too painful to go on. So if he was going out, he was going to make sure that it wasn't painful and do it when no one could stop him. He couldn't be in a more sorrow mood right now as he listened to The Animals House of the Rising Sun while he drank himself to death.

There is a house in New Orleans

They call the rising sun

And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy

And God know I'm one

My mother was a tailor

She sewed my new blue jeans

My father was a gambling man

Down in New Orleans

Now the only thing a gambler needs

Is a suitcase and trunk

And the only time he satisfied

Is when he's on a drunk

The organ solo was racing with little bubbles coming out of Luke's mouth and into his third bottle as he forced himself to keep going, he didn't care anymore and he didn't want to be around if no one wanted him.

Oh mother tell your children

Not to do what I have done

Spend your lives in sin and misery

In the house of the rising sun

Well I got one foot on the platform

The other on the train

I'm goin' back to New Orleans

To wear that ball and chain

Well, there is house in New Orleans

They call the Rising Sun

And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy

And God know I'm one

Just as the song ended, Luke dropped the empty bottle and fell to the ground.

When Luke woke up he found himself in his truck, which came to a real surprise to him. When he regained his sense he realized that he was hungry and needed to eat soon. Luckily he saw that a truck stop was up a head and pulled over. After parking his truck he walked in and the n he took a seat in booth and waited to order. He picked up the menu and when he put back down he saw some one that he knew he shouldn't be seeing. He shook he head and rubbed his eyes but the man who sat in front of him was still there. Then as if by answering his unspoken question the man said

"No Luke you're not dead, yet"

Luke's eyes were ready to pop out of his head. His uncle Patrick had been dead for years, yet here he was sitting down with him. Then it hit him he was having a near death experience and uncle Pat was here to give him some words of wisdom, which was complete ludicrous when he was alive.

"Hey Uncle Pat how's it going?"

"Well I'm doing alright but I can tell you could use some help"

'You don't know the half of it'

"Yea I need some help right now so … any words of wisdom."

"Well uhmmmm…….. Birds of a feather stick tougher"

'Strike one'

"What?"

"Look maybe it's for the better that you don't make friends with your house mates"

'Strike two'

"That's not really helping me out Pat"

"Monkey see monkey do?"

Luke could now hear his conscience saying

'So Luke …buddy… old pal ….what gave you the idea that he would come up with any thing useful to say. He never had anything good to say when he was alive …so what make's you thing he going to start now?'

"Ok that's it I leaving."

His uncle Pat grabbed his arm in panic

"Wait wait wait! Will you let me let come up with something?"

"Fine, but I'm getting a couple of beers while I wait."

It turned out that Luke's few beers became more like ten and finally he couldn't take it.

"Well I love to stay here and chat, until god knows when, but I'm going back to the living, far away from you. At least I can deal with my house mate's hating me forever."

"Ahh come on man. I mean how the hell do you know their are going to hate you forever, maybe they will give you a second chance or how about instead of just keep your past to your self maybe it's time to open up. They just might help you out, ass hole."

"Oh yea I'm sure, see you in hell Pat."

"Ha the jokes on you, little man, I'll be in …uh …. Where the people can fly… and stuff."

Luke closed his eyes and he begin to wake up finding himself where he begun, lying on the floor where his intake of alcohol had been made itself known.

Ok I sorry it took me this long but like I said I'm working now and it take the wind right out of me. I will try to get another chapter up before summer ends but what ever happens, happens. I also have decided not to change the rating. I would love to hear what you think of the story so far and such. So please review, thank you.


	8. Second chance

I don't own Kim Possible blah blah blah blah...blah!

"Kim I'm going to call the cops. There is no way I'm letting him get away with what he did to you!"

"Monique, we both saw the police report it's not completely his fault"

"On what, beating you to a bloody pulp?"

"Please Monique just give him one more chance… for me?"

Monique folded her arms and kicked the ground then mumbled a

"Fine".

Kim went over to Monique and gave her a short but warm hug.

Monique could only wish it could have lasted a little longer.

Yoga was one way for Km to unwind, relax and try to think things thought, on Monday night it wasn't happening. Kim was thinking of what to do with two certain house mates. Kim was wondering about her new found feelings for Monique and wonder what it meant, but now her focus was on Luke. After the fight Kim wanted to heal and go back in for round two, but after reading what had happen to him in the past, she put the two together and came up with a conclusion, Luke was depressed about the crash. The salt in the wound was after the crash the courts wanted Luke to go see doctor but the state never followed though and when Luke got all of his paper work done, he was on his own. It was a really sad thought, to know some one who needed help but couldn't get it. She could go over to his room and see if he was in a better mood and try again to take to him.

Luke had cleaned up and took a shower now he was sitting at his desk having a staring contest with a glass whiskey, while it dulled the pain it was at cost. He knew it was liability and it was a matter of time before things got out of hand, which it already had. He wanted to move on, but he was afraid.

Kim finally made her decision she would go over and try to talk to Luke once more. Her arm still stung where Luke had punched as she walked across the hall and gave a light knock. The door opened slowly, by its self, and she entered ready for anything. What she found was Luke having a staring contest with a glass of whiskey. Kim couldn't help but say

"So who's wining?"

Luke gave no indention that he hear what she said, but after a short pause he gave a reply

"You are the last person I would expect to come in here after what I have done. I also know you could had just destroyed my or what ever is left of it.

"I take it you don't usually go nuts like that, when you drink, do you?"

"I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt, its just … it's just too painful to go on some times."

Kim gave a concerning look.

"It wasn't those idiotic kids that I drink over… Mike was my best friend."

Kim looked on as a small tear crept from behind Luke's sunglasses. A thought hit Kim, and one would have to ask could it be that simple. She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and gave him an understanding smile. Luke looked up still not sure of what course of action he should take. He than gave a grin and said

"You know there's a joke about why we Irish drink; it's so we forget how much we hate each other"

Kim smiled weakly and then said

"Luke, I'm sure whatever you went though is had to get over, but…"

Luke raised his hand to stop Kim from finishing her sentence. He looked down and then stood to reached something in his back pocket. He pulled out a flask, and with hesitation, handed it to Kim. She could see that a four leaf clover mostly covered one side and on the back she could make out: To another solder of the open road, the Irish Bastard. Luke gave Kim a knowing smile and said

"I want you to keep it, I just want to quit but it's so hard and I don't want to go at alone."

Kim could tell Luke was sincere and wanted to go dry. However Kim knew she couldn't just agree to help him without any reason so.

"OK Luke I'm willing to help you, but in return I just want to know why?"

Luke took a deep breath; he had a feeling she was gong to ask that.

"It started about almost twos years ago; I was driving a double tanker trailer and was heading to I-90."

Luke another deeper breath in order to stay clam and then continued on with his story.

"I first heard it over the CB, something about a police chase or something, but I just ignored it. A few minutes later I heard sirens, but I didn't know where there were coming from."

Luke had slowly turned to a paper pale and looked as if he were close to crying, but he still kept going.

"I was looking where the sirens were coming from when I saw the car burst out of a side road…I...I …I hit the brakes but it was too late."

The image of semi smashing the smaller car rolled though Luke's mind as he tried not to think about his friend in the same car.

"….It was all a blur. The next thing I remembered was seen them pull out Mike from the car…, I recognized his sports jacket. They…They said… he die...at the scene."

Kim had already known about the whole thing from the report she'd read earlier that week. It was obvious now that Luke was still suffering, one could only guess how much hell he'd had gone through, but if Luke had known she had been looking into his past that might be enough to start off round 2…and this time he'd be sober. With discretion the better part of valor, Kim decided it was best to play dumb.

"Alright Luke I'll try to help you, but you have meet me half there. I'm not going to carry you there."

Luke only nodded, he still looked shaken.

Kim had one more thing on her mind.

"So Luke…, have you ever fallen in love?"

……………………………

Meanwhile at Ron's first hockey game.

Ron had found new respect for those who fought during World War II, to go and do what they, he could only dream of having that kind bravery. He also wished he wasn't a scare as they were as he skated over to his team's goal. The score was 5-4 in the third and the P.S.C. wining (Pennsylvania State College). The other goalie could barley skate back to the benches. It also didn't help that fact that the game was being televised.

Ron's team mates did there best they could to score and keep the puck away from their goal but it was only a matter of time before the puck found it's way down to Ron and it did. The opposing team star player stole the puck and coming down on Ron like a ballistic missile. Ron began to sweat as the incoming player came closer and closer.

"Sam Jackson is on a break away! He shots…"

Somewhere inside of him…Ron could sense where the puck was going and what the best possible action was. For Ron time slowed down, he could still hear the fans cheering, he could see his teams mate trying to skate as fast as they could, and he could see the puck flying though the air. Sweet kept a steady pace as it came down his face. Ron had been on countless life threading missions with Kim before. The puck came closer and closer, Ron still didn't know what to do. He looked all around to see if any of his team mates were close enough to help him, but they were still too faraway. That's when he spotted Kate in the crowds, looking down at and cheering him on, and then slowly Ron felt that he could stop this puck. All seemed natural as Ron moved his glove at waste height. Then things started to speed back up. Ron felt the puck enter his glove, as if it had intend to go there in the first place, he didn't even blink.

"…and its save by Stoppable!"

The game ended at 6-5 with ten seconds left thought at the last second the other team tried to score one last time, but Ron was more then ready this time. The buzzed went off just as Ron deflected the puck. As Ron came out of then net and headed to the bench he was intercepted by his team mates who surrounded him with hugs, pats on heads, butting heads with him, and basted him with 'great job' ,'way to go', and 'nice job rookie'. Ron couldn't help put show his classic goofy smile. On his way to the looker room Kate came up to him, and with out any warning, gave him a huge and kissed him on the cheek. Ron didn't know if he should go out and play the lottery, he'd never been this lucky before. His team mate couldn't help but grin and smile when Ron walked into the locker room with a lipstick stain on his cheek.

Kim had finished her talk with Luke and now she felt as if she was about to face her greatest challenge yet, as she walked up and down the hallway one last time before going back to her room.

"Hey Monique"

"Yea. What is it Kim?"

Monique said sleepy, glad to see Kim in one piece.

"There's some thing I need to tell you….."

This will be continued in chapter 9 hehehe until then your are on your own =)


End file.
